The present invention relates to a soil reinforcing structure and more particularly to a gravity retaining wall system and a method of constructing the same utilizing prestressed anchoring grids to create a coherent soil block faced by an upright composite panel.
The construction of retaining wall systems using successively vertically layered grids of wire or flexible, synthetic straps or bands embedded within compacted soil and attached to a facing element for retention of the earth is well known. Examples of the soil reinforcing concept to create retaining wall structures can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,508 and 4,343,572 to Hilfiker, et al, and in 4,273,476 which issued on June 16, 1981 to Kotulla, et al.
Each of the above-identified patents describes a means of connecting wire grids or flexible bands to the facing elements of the retaining wall. The means of making this connection usually requires that the facing panels adopt a specific and dedicated structure for this purpose, or be cast in a certain way, or that the retaining wall itself actually be poured on site. In all cases, the costs of manufacture and assembly are increased.
Additionally, many of the systems based upon the reinforced soil concept require the use of numerous, relatively samll facing elements assembled together to form a composite wall, and the use of so many individual pieces increases costs, particularly in terms of construction times, and leakage between abutting elements can be a problem.